1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a thimble used in conjunction with sewing the the like and, more particularly, to a sewing thimble that consists of a pliable material, such as rubber or plastic, wherein the bore thereof substantially conforms to the average finger, and having a fingernail receiving member which is also pliable to conform to the shape of a fingernail disposed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for hand stitching wherein the needle must be forced into the fabric by use of finger pressure.
The well-known metal thimble is still extensively in use today -- yet it leaves much to be desired in the way of wear and usefulness. This thimble comprises a somewhat-truncated cap having a standard conical bore to receive the tip of the finger.
Due to the fact that these thimbles are made of metal, they are, therefore, not flexible to allow the user thereof the necessary freedom of all fingers. Thus, the known thimble is very limited in its operation and hinders the full use of the sewing hand.